Zoids...
by Kittie4
Summary: Just then a girl named Kikomi is now called an Orginoid. A team wants her for she holds the power of controlling all living ZOIDS. She seems to meet with a ZOID called The Shadow Liger 012,the Ultamate X...
1. The Ultamate X and its Pilot, Kikomi

Zoids.....  
  
By Kittie Marois  
  
Age: 12  
  
Year: 2002  
  
Chaptur 1:The Ultamate X and It's Pilot Kikomi  
  
  
  
Zoids....A battle against others.....The Ultamate X is The Shadow Liger ZERO 12.....Pilot's name is Kikomi Youshiharu....Do you dare to battle? Or do you want to run and seek this Pilots fighting technecs.....Come and join her and see what you can learn of becoming a ZOID pilot.....  
  
"Kikomi...go don't die because of your Father's mistack....RUN!"  
  
"BUT DADDY!!! I LOVE YOU I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!!!!"  
  
"I am so sorry Kikomi....you are an Organoid...you can contorlle all ZOIDS.....NOW GO KIKOMI BEFORE THEY CATCH YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"GET HER BEFORE SHE RUNS AWAY!!  
  
"Daddy...I will be back with the Ultamate ZOID to take these guys out!"  
  
  
  
4 YEARS LATER.......  
  
Kikomi has found a partner along her ways through out the sandy desert.It's name is Shadow Liger 012,and she is the pilot of it.  
  
"Hmm, are you hungry, Shadow???"Kikomi asked her partner,and it roared."I thought so!"Kikomi smiled as she put the speed blads out."I am ready for anything!"Kikomi pushed the petal hard down and Shadow was running really fast.  
  
"HEY LOOK!! IT'S A LIGER!"Two kids ran over to the girls Shadow Liger 012.  
  
"Be careful, Shadow dosen't know you, just make sure you say 'HI' to him beofre you play on him!"Kikomi smiled and winked and she ran into the village.  
  
"WOW! What a cool Liger! Hey C.J. come here and look at his missle luancher!"One of the boys yelled at his older brother. C.J. was 15 years old, had baby blue eyes with dirty blond hair.  
  
"Yeah, just stay away from them, or you might fir-----"C.J. stopped as his little brother fired some ammo."AHH GET OUT OF THE COCKPIT!!! THE YOUNG LADY IS GONNA BE MAD!"C.J yelled as The Shadow Liger ran off."Uh-oh...she's gonna be pissed...."C.J's face dropped to the floor as a huge sweatdrop was on his head, and right behind him was a flaming chick.  
  
"What happened to my ZOID??!!!"Kikomi was steaming as C.J fell backwords to the ground.  
  
"Oh way-cool ZOID! Let's see what he dose!OOOHHH A SHADOW SHARP LASER CLAW! Lets try that!"The little boy luaghed and pushed to botton and Shadow used its Shadow Sharp Laser Claw on a huge boulder."WOAH! Mabe I should take him back! But when I get back I am in huge trouble...."The little boy sighed loadly and Shadow ran back to where Kikomi and C.J were.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU LET YOUR LITTLE BROTHER TAKE MY ZOID LIKE THAT!!!!! OHHH YOU ARE SUCH IN DEEP TROUBLE!!!!!"Kikomi yelled at C.J loadly as everyone was staring at her.Then suddenly the little boy came back with Shadow."Shadow!"Kikomi smiled and hugged his leg."Now get out of the cockpit little boy...."Kikomi pointed right as the little boy jumpped down and landed in C.J's arms.  
  
"Oh I had so much fun lady! Thank you for letting me ride your friend!"The Little boy said as he waved at Kikomi and Shadow ran off.  
  
"What of all nerve of that little boy taking Shadow like that! The boy needs to be tought a leason!"Kikomi said flaming.  
  
"Hey Wait up!"It was C.J fallowing her in a Black and Red Command Wolf."Where are you going?"C.J asked as he stopped right behind The Shadow Liger 012.  
  
"I am getting out of here! I am looking for the BLITS team.They say I can get some parts buy a guy named Bit Cloud."Kikomi opened the cockpit and stood up.She was wareing a midnight black suit like Naomi's but it was all midnight black the color of her ZOID.She had two long sidburns and a ponytail waving in behind her.Her hair was golden brown she had silver eyes. C.J was stareing strait at her."No point of stareing at a girl like! You are never going to get girl like that! So lay off, C.J!"Kikomi yelled as she got back into her seat and closed the coackpits door.  
  
"But, I...FINE BE THAT WAY THEN! NEVER COME BACK!"C.J yelled back and ran back to the village.  
  
"What a loser..."Kikomi said flaming again and Shadow ran off into the night.  
  
"Hey Brad! Can you go outside and bring in my Gun Sniper?"Leena said as Brad looked up.  
  
"Yeah, sure."Brad said back and ran outside to get the Gun Sniper.Then Brad saw a wierd figure comeing his way has he thought it was Leeon and his Rad Blade Liger."It is comeing strait at me! Mabe I should fire but I will wait."Brad said as he turned around to see who it was.It was Kikomi as she stopped right infront of the Gun Sniper.  
  
"HEY YOU!"Kikomi yelled as the cockpit opened."Can you tell me where this Bit Cloud is?"Kikomi asked him as Brad opened his cockpit, too.  
  
"Yeah, he's in there! Who are you anyway?Huh...?"Brad stood there for a moment and thought it was Naomi."NAOMI!?"Brad yelled as Kikomi sighed and Shadow walked over more closer to Brad.  
  
"No, stupied...*sigh* I am Kikomi Youshiharu,and I was looking for some good parts."Kikomi said signing again and Brad slapped his head and felt stupied.  
  
"That was the right thing to say to me....yeah I guess I was stupied for that moment.Well, if you want Bit then he's in at the base.I can take you there if you want me to?"Brad said as Kikomi nodded.  
  
"Where is Brad?! I sent him out to get my Gun Sniper and...HUH?!"Leena fell down on the floor of where all the ZOIDS where they had."So he gets my Gun Sniper and brings Naomi with him...man this guy is despertly in love with her!"Leena said as Kikomi jumped out of the cockpit.  
  
"Wrong girl...I am Kikomi Yushiharu...esh...why dose everyone think I am this girl named 'Naomi'?"Kikomi sighed once more and looked for Bit.  
  
"What are you looking for, Kikomi?"Leena said angerly as Bit came out eatting a dounut.  
  
"Who is this?! Is she another parts deller like me!"Bit smiled as some of the dounut came out of his mouth.  
  
"Are you Bit?"Kikomi asked as she was in his face.Bit fell to the floor.  
  
"AHHH IT'S NAOMI!!!"Bit yelled as he hid behind his Liger 0.  
  
"Is that the Liger 0!"Kikomi looked up and saw its head move down to her face."Hey what is it doing?Why is it in front of my face?"Kikomi patted its nose and it purred loadly.  
  
"I donno? He really dosn't do this to other people? Hey where you its Pilot before?"Bit asked as he looked wierdly at Liger.  
  
"No, never. The only ZOID I pilot is The Shadow Liger 012.HEY SHADOW COME ON IN!"Kikomi yelled as the meachine animal walked in and setted his head down for her."This is Shadow, my ZOID."Kikomi smiled as all the ZOIDS had there heads down for Kikomi to pet them on there noses.  
  
"WOAH! This very strange!"Leena said as she backed away from all the ZOIDS bowing there heads for Kikomi. Kikomi petted everyone of there noses.  
  
"Why are they doing this?"Kikomi said worried.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Because, my dear Kikomi. You are the one who controls them all! You will be my Organoid to control all ZOIDS!!!"An evil voice in the shadows was laughing as he watched Kikomi petting all the ZOIDS.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Authors Note:This was my very first ZOIDS story. Please give my feedback on it you can e-mail me, or send and instant message to me if you have IM on AOL! Please read my second chapter of ZOIDS! See ya! 


	2. My Love is Your Love

Zoids...  
  
By: Kittie  
  
Age: 12  
  
Year: 2003  
  
Chapter 2-My Love ir your Love  
  
  
  
  
  
A week had past when Kikomi meet Bit, Brad, Leena and everyone else.Kikomi joined the BLITS team."Hey, Jamie! What time are we going into battle?"Kikomi asked drinking some hot green tea.  
  
"We are going into battle in about 5 mins! Hurry up Kikomi!"Jamie yelled as everyone got into there ZOIDS and where waiting for the other team to arrive.  
  
"IT'S THE BACKDRAFT GROUP!!!Bit yelled as him and his Liger where ready to fight."Where's Kikomi?!"Bit was worried that Kikomi was just a spy.  
  
"Bit I am behind the Cargo! If they fire at you run and I'll take care of them!"Kikomi said as she and her Shadow Liger where ready.  
  
"Ok, I am trusting you Kikomi..."Bit said as the Judge Capsule landed and waved his arms.  
  
"Ready......FIGHT!"The Judge yelled and the ZOIDS fired at each other.  
  
"BIT NOW!"Kikomi yelled as Bit and the Liger ran from the missles and Kikomi fired."Take that!"Kikomi smiled as she fired three missles at the two ZOIDS fireing at her.  
  
"WHAT! Where did that ZOID come from?"One of them said in there War Shark."I will just take her down under sand!"He said as the War Shark swam under the sand and was right underneath her.  
  
"So you wanna play, eh?"Kikomi smiled as fired her lower guns in the sand and she ran from the spot as the War Shark was out of the sand on it's system froze.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!"He yelled as he got out.  
  
"What kind of ZOID is that?"The cammander said worried as one of his worriers came in.  
  
"Cammander Rosher, that is The Shadow Liger 012, sir!"He said as Cammander Rosher turned around in shock.  
  
"Tha...that is the.....Ultamate X I have been hearing about!"Rosher's eyes went dule for a moment and turned around."Retreat them....WHAT!?"Rosher saw all his fighters with there ZOIDS down by the BLITS team."This can't be happening.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Oh yes, it is happening, she has the Ultamate X. Kino, got and bring Kikomi to me right know....I have to get her to her real self, Kikomi, Organoid 012....Pilot of Shadow Liger 012."He said as his general went into his ZOID.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Shadow's paw was glowing on one of the War Sharks neck.  
  
"Take this from a girl with powers....SHADOW SHARPE LASER CLAW!!!!"Kikomi yelled as Shadow's paw glowed and lifted it up in the air and the neck of the War Shark came off."There...al finished..."Kikomi said licking her lips.  
  
"Wow...she is good."Leena said as she wasn't even down and she used all her ammo too.  
  
"Whats this feeling....I feel like....I have a crush on her or something....whats with me...?" Brad said to his self as she was right in front of him.He was about to go down from the head War Shark."Kikomi...why did you block the War Shark from hitting me?" Brad said puzzled.  
  
"Because....I like you...."Kikomi said as she blushed dark red and they went back.  
  
"HEY KIKOMI!!"Brad yelled as Kikomi was walking to her bedroom.  
  
"Yeah?"Kikomi said blushing red.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you.....that.....umm....I have a huge crush on you, too."Brad said blushing.Kikomi smiled while blushing, too.  
  
"I...."Kikomi said as Brad put his index finger on her soft pink lips.  
  
"Shhh.....Don't say anything....."Brad kneeled down and kissed her softly.Kikomi's eyes shut as they went into her bedroom.  
  
"Ugh....where the heck are Kikomi and Brad?!"Leena heard a door shut."Huh?"Leena walked over to see but turned around.  
  
"Brad...I don't think we should be doing this!"Kikomi said smileing. As Brad smiled back.  
  
"Yeah your right."Brad said smiling again and got off her.  
  
Kikomi and Brad got dressed and went to get dinner.  
  
"You know.....YOU GUYS ARE LATE!!!"Leena yelled as Brad and Kikomi walked in and sat down.  
  
"Sorry we where talking Leena.....don't yell like that....!"Kikomi said laughing while eatting dinner.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Authors Note: Hello again, if you see this story will be getting into an NC- 17 one! If you noticed that Brad and Kikomi had a very speacle moment in Kikomis bedroom and later in the story it gets more 17 older people! See ya!  
  
Best Wishes,  
  
~*~Kittie~*~ 


End file.
